


Roman's Week, Day Four: Royality

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1 Things, 4+1 fic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cell Phones, Coming In Pants, Coming in Panties, Consensual Kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Patton, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Sides, Kink Exploration, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Passion, Passionate Patton, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roleplay, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Sexual exploration, Smut, feet rubbing cock, footsy, masturbation on phone, prince/subject, roleplay in the bedroom, romantic royality - Freeform, royality, sexploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt B:Patton is very passionate about trying his and Roman’s kinks, especially when Roman is so excited about something, he just really loves to please Roman and his many, many kinks.A "4 + 1" Fic





	Roman's Week, Day Four: Royality

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188563496372/passion-fruit).

###  **Passion Fruit**

**1\. Praise**

While Patton always gave 110% into indulging whatever kink came to his or Roman’s mind, praise had been by far the easiest to dive into. Really, he was a natural at giving praise. The man was so happy to give out compliments at any given opportunity. So it had come as no surprise that doing so in the bedroom was like a fish learning to swim. It was just instinct. And Roman thrived in it.

“Oh sweetie, look at you.” Patton cooed, looking down at him as fingers worked at opening him up. “So pretty.” Roman shuddered as the sweet words were spoken, breath hitching while his untouched cock gave a twitch of interest. “Beautiful in fact.” Another shudder ran through and he opened his legs a little wider. His reward for doing so was hearing Patton’s sharp intake of breath and an additional finger. “Do you like that honey? Hearing how lovely you are?” the other asked, as if he didn’t know just how affected he was by his words. Roman could only nod his head, panting heavily while his body flushed red.

“Awww what a good boy, answering me.” A quiet moan let itself free from his mouth at that and Roman couldn't help but grind down on the fingers inside him. “So eager.” Patton teased, crooking his fingers and brushing against Roman’s prostate. It made him keen, grinding down harder to try and keep the digits there. His boyfriend chuckled at him, but allowed him to do as he pleased. “You’re so breathtaking like this.” Patton’s honey-sweet words were fuel to Roman’s arousal, making his cock start to leak precome.

Chestnut brown eyes fluttered closed as he rolled his hips once more, little gasps leaving past his lips as he did so. Something warm and wet brushed against his stomach, so close to where the head of his cock was, and it pulled a strangled moan out from him. Eyes opening once more, he looked down to see Patton licking at the precome that had dripped onto his skin. “Mmm, you taste so good sweetie.” Oh, that was just unfair. 

“Pattoooon.” Roman moaned out, followed by a whimper as he grasped at the bedsheets. “Quit teasing me.” If he didn’t get fucked by the other right there and then, he was going to lose his mind. “Please!” His boyfriend giggled, giving one last pump of his fingers before pulling them out. The empty feeling caused him to whine, only for Patton to gently shush him while stroking his cheek with his clean hand.

“Don’t worry Ro, I got you.” Roman melted under the touch, pressing into it and placing a kiss at the palm. The other hand gripped his hip before the man felt the tip of Patton’s cock press at his entrance. Slowly, as his boyfriend always was in the beginning, the other moved inside. They both groaned as it happened and it took all of Roman’s willpower not to try and speed up the other’s movements. “You feel so good baby.” Patton purred, giving a shallow thrust to test the waters.

Roman’s toes curled in response while his fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly. The man on top gave another little thrust, going slightly deeper and making his aspiring thespian boyfriend gasp. “You fit so perfectly around my cock.” A startled moan rushed passed his lips. He was always caught by surprise when Patton started to talk dirty. So different from his more innocent appearing self, but oh so unfairly hot.

And that was when Patton decided the slow pace had run its course. With no warning at all, his next thrust was hard and deep and Roman moved his arms to cling onto the other’s back. “Ah!” The sound that left him was high pitched and down right needy, embarrassing him enough to bury his face into his love’s shoulder.

“I love the sounds you make.” Patton panted out, continuing his more brutal pace. As if he knew Roman was getting close already from his words alone. He probably did, because the man in question definitely felt the beginning desperation for release. “You sound so lovely, all worked up for me.” God how was Patton able to just do that? “You’re so good for me. So good.” The spectacled man knew just what to say to ignite Roman from within. A change in angle was made and it had him seeing stars.

“Yes! There!” he cried out, his own hips trying to keep pace. “Right there!” He pulled his face back from its hiding spot, moaning out for every thrust given. Chestnut brown eyes looked up into honey, taking in the look of adoration on his lover’s face. Patton reached out to cup his face, thumb stroking his cheek before he leaned in for a kiss. It was messy and shallow as they moaned together. Roman loved every bit of it.

“So good. My good boy.” Patton groaned out, pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. The hand that had cupped his face moved away to instead grip at Roman’s leaking erection. Causing him to groan out as his whole body shuddered. He wasn’t going to last much longer. But neither was Patton, judging by the way he was starting to lose his rhythm.

And sure enough, he was right on the edge after a few more hard thrusts and pumps along his cock. He tried to hold it off, wanting to hold onto the feeling just a little bit longer. “Perfect.” Patton breathed out, moving his hips more erratically. “You’re so perfect.” That was what did him in.

With a strangled gasp, Roman came over his stomach and Patton’s hand. His boyfriend continued to move his hand to help ride him through his orgasm while quickening his hips to reach end as well. It only took a few more before he too came, spilling into the condom and moaning out Roman’s name. Quiet filled the air, save only for their heavy breathing. The two lovers merely basked in the afterglow.

A soft kiss was pressed against Roman’s cheek, causing him to hum softly. “You were amazing sweetie.” A whine left the dramatic man’s lips, playfully shoving his boyfriend.

“You’re gonna get me going again!” His sorta-but-not-quite complaint only caused the other to laugh.

**2\. Lingerie**

When Roman first mentioned the particular kink of his, he had expressed that he wasn’t sure what he liked more: wearing lingerie himself or seeing his partner in them. So Patton, in his glorious, wonderful, encouraging self, suggested both. It left him both excited and nervous. But mostly excited.

He had chosen a lovely ensemble for himself. In his signature red collar, he wore a mesh thong and a lace-spandex garter belt which connected to a pair of fishnet stockings. The garter belt hugged at his waist, fitting snug and keeping his lovely stockings up. The thong was a tad smaller than he should have worn, but he liked the way it strained to hold his member. The material felt heavenly as well.

Feeling pretty and proud of himself, he got himself comfortable on the bed and waited for Patton to emerge from the bathroom. When the master bathroom opened up and his love stepped out, Roman felt this heart race. The sweet man had chosen a light blue sheer shawl that draped over his shoulders. And wrapped around his hips was a pair of light blue lacey bikini panties. He looked adorable.

And positively delicious.

“What do you think?” His sweetheart asked, smiling bashfully, which only increased his allure. 

“Oh my beloved,” Roman began, letting his eyes roam all over the sight before him. “You look ravishing.” A pretty blush coated Patton’s cheeks and the shy smile turned into a more confident grin. “Now come here.” he continued on, beckoning the other man with a crook of his finger. Patton didn’t hesitate to close the distance, making his way to the bed and crawling into Roman’s lap.

“You look sublime.” Patton said softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. It was Roman’s turn to blush, a spark of arousal igniting from the compliment. Before he could offer a retort, his lips were stolen away in a kiss. It was slow and sensual, the kind of kiss that stole his breath and made his toes curl. Made even better by the feel of Patton’s shawl touching his naked chest and the way his slowly hardening member was constrained in his thong.

He fell backwards onto the bed, bringing his boyfriend down with him. The action caused them to bounce a little, making them break the kiss to giggle. Those giggles turned into twin gasps as their groins rubbed together, the two men shuddering from the sensation. Then Patton was kissing him once more, deepening it by seeking entrance with his tongue. It was easily granted, how could Roman not? Their tongues danced around each other, exploring familiar terrain, and the man in red melted into it.

They continued to rub against each other as they kissed. Slowly at first, a tease of touch now and again as they molded their mouths together. Then it became more frequent a touch that soon lingered more. Then finally, it was fast and heavy grinding that had them gasping against each other’s lips. Roman lifted a stocking covered leg over Patton’s waist, trying to bring him closer and struggling to find a grip with the combined force of the shawl and stocking. The reminder of their state of undress added fuel to his lustful fire, whimpering lightly as their covered cocks slid against each other.

“Pat-” He breathed out, shivering as he felt fingers start to explore his naked chest. They played with his nipples, rubbing and pinching, as Patton moved his lips to place kisses along Roman’s jaw. Those kisses continued down to his neck and then they joined his hands down his chest. Each nipple received a lick and a small suckle but before Roman could really enjoy the attention, Patton moved away and returned back to reclaim his lips.

_Tease._ He thought, though it wasn’t really a complaint as he enjoyed Patton’s kisses. Besides, if his boyfriend had kept it up, he wouldn’t have been able to last. He felt close enough already with the way they grinded against each other. Which was admittedly embarrassing as they hadn’t been at it for long, but the way the thong felt against his erection was amazing. As was the teasing friction between them.

Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Roman found himself glancing down to watch their clothed groins rub against each other. Red and blue tents, strained against their panty prisons, seeking pleasure and dripping into the fabric. “Oh god!” he groaned out, eyes slipping shut as the visual stimulus became too much. He really wasn’t gonna last.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Patton breathed out, his lips brushing the shell of his ear. “I got you.” The other man gave two more firm thrusts before Roman came with a keen, toes curling in their stockings. As he caught his breath, he opened his eyes and watched as Patton carefully pulled away and sat on his ankles. He was still hard. With a whine, the spent man reached out.

“Come here-” He begged, gesturing for Patton to get closer. To return to him. And the other obeyed, crawling over to the side of Roman. With a grin, he leaned over to kiss his lover once more before moving himself further down. “Lay on your back please?” He requested, grinning as Patton blushed a lovely red and did as he asked. Once the other was situated, Roman gently parted his legs and placed his torso between them before bringing his face down to hover over the still erect cock. “May I?” he asked, looking up through his lashes just in time to see Patton turn more red.

“Yes.” Patton breathed out, wiggling a little in place. Roman smiled before leaning down to place a kiss against the top of the tent. It caused his boyfriend to sigh blissfully, which in turn embolden him to kiss more along the clothed shaft. Those kisses then turned to sucking at the erection, his saliva soaking the panties and making Patton squirm. Soft moans left his lover’s lips while his hips moved, swallowing up against Roman’s face. He could faintly taste the other’s precome, which made him groan himself.

And apparently was all Patton needed to finally push over the edge. With a gasp, he came and Roman could feel the panties become wetter because of it. So hot. Roman thought, sitting back up and returning to his boyfriend to give one final kiss.

“Good thing tomorrow’s laundry day.” Patton breathed out, still panting as he came down from his orgasm. Silence filled the air for a moment before the two broke out into giggles.

**3\. Roleplay**

Roman adjusted his prince costume, making sure all was in place before the scene began. It was a frequent indulgence the two of them had, playing pretend in the bedroom. While Patton was no actor, unlike himself, he made up for it with passion and enthusiasm. It certainly made their weekly play time most enjoyable.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts and Roman slipped into character. “Enter.” The regal prince called out, watching the door with a heated gaze. It opened shortly after he spoke, the one behind being quick to listen to his prince. In stepped a young man in peasant clothes, skin tanned from working outdoors and coated in freckles.

He was angelic.

“You summoned me Your Highness?” The man spoke, voice gentle and shy. His soft brown eyes looking away bashfully. The prince felt his heart melt at the sight and stepped closer to the other.

“Come now beloved, have I not told you to address me by name while in my chambers?” he asked, teasing as he reached out to cup his stablehand’s cheek. The man in question blushed but met his eyes at last.

“You have, but it’s hard to remember.” The pout his beloved wore caused the prince to chuckle before he leaned down until their noses touched.

“Then I shall remind you every time.” With the promise made, he kissed his darling love. Strong arms wrapped around his neck as his beloved melted against him, kissing back with more enthusiasm than his shy demeanor would suggest. With a hum, the royal broke the kiss. “Let us retire to the bed, Beloved.” he suggested, wrapping his arms around the stablehand’s waist and guiding him towards the elegant canopy bed he slumbered in.

“As you wish-” His darling began but the prince halted which caused him in turn to stumble over whatever else was meant to come out of his mouth. 

“Not just as I wish it.” the royal insisted, brows furrowed as he loosened his grip. “You must wish it also my dear. I would not take that which is not given.” He was certain they had such conversations before.

“Of course sw-my sweet prince.” The prince’s lover said, once more stumbling over his words. “And I do! Wish that is. Uh…” Clearing his throat, the young man flushed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. “What I mean to say, my love, is that I wish to be with you.” The prince smiled adoringly and kissed his lover once more before he pulled away to sweep the other off of his feet and into his arms.

The stablehand yelped, the hold on the prince’s neck tightening out of fear of falling. The prince laughed, adjusting his hold to be more secure. “Worry not my dear, I would never let harm befall you.” He assured, before carrying the man the rest of the way to bed.

“I know.” His lover claimed, looking embarrassed but also smiling adoringly. “My prince charming.” At that, the stablehand giggled. It was light and lovely as bells, and the prince felt himself fall a little more in love. Smiling in return, he placed his beloved upon the bed and followed after.

“Yours and only yours.” He vowed before leaning in to kiss the other man soundly. There were no more words after that, just a prince and his lover kissing passionately. The royal deepened it with his tongue, exploring familiar territory while his hands began to undo the lacings of the other’s trousers. The kiss broke and he brought his focus down to the removal of the clothing his darling wore. He pulled the trousers down, revealing thick thighs and a big cock that was stirring to life. The sight of which cause the prince’s mouth to water, but he restrained himself and reached for the hem of his lover’s shirt.

He pushed it up slowly, leaning down to kiss every inch revealed. His lover sighed at the attention, melting further into the sheets as it transpired. Though he had to sit up as it came time to remove the cloth entirely. But once it was gone and the other naked before him, the prince encouraged his lover to lay back against the pillows. “What about you?” the stablehand asked, blinking curiously behind his spectacles.

“I can not undress completely.” The prince confessed, reaching out to stroke up the other man’s thigh. “I have royal duties to attend to, but I could not wait another instant to have an intimate moment with you my love.” His beloved opened his mouth, looking as if he wanted to say something, but it was a moment before he uttered a word.

“Is that okay?” He asked, a worried pout on his lips. “You might be late, and a stablehand like me is not worth-” The prince pressed his finger against his love’s lips, a frown of his own forming.

“You are worth everything, Beloved.” He insisted, watching as a blush coated his love’s cheeks and a goofy smile stretched on his lips.

“Awwww!” The other gushed before coming back to himself and clearing his throat. “I mean, if you’re certain.” The prince smiled warmly and chuckled as he placed his hands on the other’s hips.

“I am.” He promised, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the other’s lips before sitting back on his heels. He uncuffed his sleeves at the wrist and rolled them up before reaching for his own lacings to undo them. Once done, he slid his trousers partially down and pulled himself out of its confines. “There is oil in the nightstand.” he told the other, who rolled to his side in order to open the drawer and collect it.

“What a fascinating bottle.” His lover proclaimed, though he looked as if he was holding back laughter as he did so. The prince raised an eyebrow but hummed in agreement, holding out his hand for it. Another blush painted on his sweet stablehand’s cheeks, the man biting his bottom lip before releasing it to speak. “May I?” Chestnut brown eyes widened and spark of arousal coursed through him at his lover’s request.

“Of course my dear.” He breathed out, licking his lips and adjusting how he sat to be more comfortable. He watched with a heated gaze as the other opened the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his fingers. Legs opened, presenting a breathtaking view as slicked fingers reached down to press between his lover’s plump rear. One slipped inside, slowly entering his hole and causing him to gasp. He pumped the finger carefully in and out, pushing more inside each time.

The prince felt heat pool in his stomach as he watched, eyes darting back and forth between the finger as it worked his lover open and his face, which was scrunched up in pleasure. A second finger was added and the young man groaned at the stretch. The prince felt his cock harden from the show before him. He was tempted to take himself in hand, but refrained. Lest he ended things before he had the chance to take his beloved stablehand.

A third finger and his lover was moaning outright, hips moving against his fingers as he tried to find that special place inside.

An arch of the back and a deep moan revealed that he located it, and the urge to touch himself grew as he watched his love roll his hips and cry out with each touch to the bundle of nerves that brought forth such pleasure. “Are you ready for me, Beloved?” he asked, not sure if he was able to wait much longer. His lover pumped his fingers a few more times before nodding his head and removing them with a soft whine. “The oil, my dear.”

Still grasped in the other’s hand, his lover reached out to hand it over. Their fingers brushed as he took it, and the prince savored the contact. Opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount into his hand before sealing it and tossing it elsewhere. Doing his best not to spill, he reached down to stroke himself, slicking his cock with the lubricant and finally giving himself some relief.

When he decided he was slick enough, he brought himself closer to his love and rested between his thighs. He looked into warm chocolate, a silent question in his gaze. He received a nod in return and the prince took that as his cue. Lining himself up, he slowly pressed into his lover’s entrance. They moaned together as he continued on, inch by inch. When he finally bottomed out, he placed his forehead upon the other’s and took a moment to breathe.

His lover was so tight, wrapping around him perfectly. Thighs quivered around his hips and he ran his fingers over them to help soothe. He placed soft kisses along his darling’s cheeks and neck and lips, showering him in affection as he waited for the sweet man to have grown adjusted to his length. Hands buried themselves in his hair, gripping firmly but not hard enough to hurt. “Okay. I’m good.” His darling said. “Move, please.” Placing another kiss upon his lips, he obeyed.

He pulled back slowly, his eyes slipping shut at the sensation, before snapping his hips forward in a firm thrust. The man beneath him gasped, tugging a little harder at his locks while his legs wrapped more fully around his hips. “AAhh~” A smirk formed on his lips as he reopened his eyes, marveling at the look of bliss that his lover’s face had. He repeated the motion, taking pleasure from both the heat around him and symphony that sang from his lover’s lips.

He kept up the pace, slowly pulling out and quickly going in with hard thrusts. At one point he gripped one of the other’s legs and pulled it up and over his shoulder, allowing him to enter even deeper. In doing so, he caused his lover to arch his back as he moaned with abandon, his cock hitting that sweet spot. It was an intoxicating sight. They were not in that new position long however, before his sweet love spoke. “W-wait-” The prince halted his movements, blinking down at him as the other removed his fingers from his hair. “Need to turn around.” The other managed to pant out. Though that confused him greatly. They never faced away from each other when making love. “Cant- can’t let you get your clothes dirty.”

Oh. OH!

Flushing as he realized his oversight, the prince pulled out and assisted in turning his darling over. He grabbed one of the pillows and placed it beneath the other man’s hips, giving support and helping raise the posterior higher. Once he was situated, the prince entered once more. He was able to get in deep in this position as well, hitting that spot anew as he returned his vigorous pace. His lover moaned out with each thrust, the force of which caused his hips to move against the pillow beneath him.

“So good.” The prince panted out, increasing his speed as he felt his pleasure rise. “You feel so good.”

“You too.” crooned the man beneath him, his hands clenching to the bed sheets as he moved to meet him thrust for thrust. “Feel so good inside me.” The prince groaned at that, moving faster while his hand reached down to assist the pillow in pleasuring the other’s cock. He could feel his arousal building up, his thrusts losing rhythm even as he kept the force. “Ro- I’m gonna-” With a cry, the stablehand came, tightening like a vice around the prince’s member. The sudden clench forced his own orgasm to come, and he groaned out his lover’s name as he spilled inside.

When the two were spent, they caught their breaths before Roman carefully pulled out and flopped down beside Patton. “That was amazing.” he said, grinning as he wrapped an arm around the spectacled man. Patton giggled as he nuzzled in close.

“Yeah?” he asked, placing a kiss at his jaw. “Even when I almost broke character?”

“It added your charm.”

**4\. Exhibitionism**

It was their anniversary, they had gone out to eat at their favorite restaurant and had a lovely time. And then halfway through dessert, Roman felt it. A sock covered foot inching along his inner thigh. With a flushed face, he looked up to see Patton smiling innocently as he took a bite of his sunday. “Something wrong honey-bear?” His boyfriend asked, just as his toe brushed along his groin.

“N-no.” He answered, shivering and trying not to whine. “All good.” Grinning brightly, the other went back to eating. Roman went to do the same, lifting his bite of cheesecake. It was hard to chew with the other circling his foot against his member, which was starting to twitch from the stimulation. The table hand a long cloth on it, shielding what was going on from the people around them.

No one had a clue, so long as Roman didn’t give away what was going on. Swallowing his bite thickly, he tried not to squirm in his seat. He just had a couple bites left to go. The foot increased in pressure, toes wiggling teasingly. A strangled sound clawed its way through his throat, and the aspiring actor tried to cover it up with a cough.

“You ok sweetie?” His mischievous boyfriend asked, batting his eyelashes. Roman nodded his head, blushing brightly as his hand clenched his fork tightly. “You should be more careful.” The hidden message was clear, and he felt a rush of arousal run through him. Shivering, he nodded once more and gave an encouraging smile. The foot ceased it’s movement however, causing Roman to sent Patton a confused look. “Oh don’t mind me honey. Just enjoy yourself.”

The tips of his ears turned red and Ro found himself biting his bottom lip hard. Looking around to make sure no one was paying them any attention. No one was, which made sense as everyone was busy enjoying their own time with their loved ones. Taking in a deep breath, he moved slightly in his chair and caused himself to press against the foot. He pulled away and did it again, his eyes fluttering shut as his cock stirred from the stimulation. It was added all the more with the fact that they were surrounded by others, people who could clue in to what was going on if he was careless or if they looked close enough.

_Anyone could turn and realize I’m humping my boyfriend’s foot._ Perhaps it was a strange thing to be turned on to, but Roman had always found the idea of doing such things in a public setting, where the risk of being caught was high, to be very alluring. Something he had confessed to Patton once but they had not had a chance to try it out. Until now.

It was just like Patton to fulfil one of Roman’s biggest desires on their anniversary.

He was starting to form a little rhythm, his cock stirring more to life and his breath coming in pants, when Patton pulled his foot away completely. Chestnut brown eyes snapped open and Roman nearly whined at the loss, choking it down as he realized the waiter was coming their way. For a moment, he worried that they were indeed caught and about to be thrown out. But the person in question merely came by to ask if they needed anything else. “Just the check please.” Patton requested, smiling sweetly as if he hadn’t been doing something indecent in their establishment.

When the waiter left, Patton shrugged helplessly at him. “We should probably finish our dessert.” Roman nodded weakly, his pants uncomfortably tight. The two finished their chosen sweets and Patton paid when the check arrived, leaving behind a generous tip. “Let’s go sugarpie.” The spectacled man said, holding his hand out for Roman to take. Grabbing his coat off of his chair, and moving it carefully in front of himself, he took the offered hand and laced their fingers together.

The two set off out of the establishment and at first Roman thought they would head back to their car. But instead, Patton guided him into the side alley and moved down until they were about halfway between where they came from and the employee entrance. The darkness kept them covered, but there was a light by the door that allowed them to see if anyone came out.

Before Roman could question what was going on, Patton dropped down to his knees and grinned up at him. “I did say we should finish our dessert.” he remarked, and Roman shivered as he realized what the other planned to do. Moving his coat out of the way, he placed his free hand into his boyfriend’s hair and watched with a heat gaze while the other leaned in to undo his zipper.

The cool air hit his cock as Patton carefully took it out, making him shiver again. But the cool temperature was soon rectified as the wet heat of Patton’s mouth engulfed him. A shaky moan left him, his head falling back against the wall. He felt the other suck and lick him into full hardness, bobbing his head in an easy rhythm. “Aah Pat~” His sweet devilish boyfriend pulled off with a pop, bringing a finger up to his lips.

“Shh. Someone might hear you sweetie.” With that, he went back to work, reminding Roman of their exposed position. Which only fueled the fire within him. To try and keep his voice down, he brought his coat up and sunk his teeth into fabric while his eyes scanned back and forth between the two places a person could turn up. When Patton hollowed his cheeks and gave a particularly strong suck, Roman bucked his hips while his moan was muffled by his makeshift gag.

He couldn’t hear much over his heartbeat pounding in his ears, but now and again he would hear a person’s voice as people left the restaurant. It made his cock twitch in Patton’s mouth, precome dripping from the tip, each time it happened. Each one a chance at being caught. At someone seeing him getting sucked off in an alley. The very thought of it had him whimpering and groaning as he reached ever closer to his climax.

And then Patton moved his lips to just the tip and sucked hard. Roman was a goner. Nearly sobbing, he came in his boyfriend’s mouth, Patton sucking it down as best as he could. When he was finally done, the other licked up any bits that tried to spill away before tucking him back into his pants. Roman removed his coat from his mouth and panted harshly, reaching out to help Patton back to his feet.

“How was that?” his darling asked, voice a bit rough from the blowjob.

“That was sublime.”

**+1. Phone sex**

Between the two of them, Roman had many more kinks than Patton did. So whenever Patton wanted to try something new, all eager and enthusiastic as he was with all of Roman’s ideas, he didn’t hesitate to agree.

“So what are you wearing?” Roman chuckled at the cliche line his boyfriend dropped, listening as the other also laughed. He sat upon the hotel bed, a small single to suit his one night stay. It was part of the plan. Instead of waiting for a time when one would leave for a trip or risk being caught doing it while at work, they decided he would stay overnight at a nearby hotel.

“I’m wearing just a towel.” He answered, speaking truthfully. “I just got out of the shower.”

“Oh?” Patton responded, his voice dropping a little lower. It sent a shiver through him to hear it and he hummed back.

“Yeah, all nice and clean. Still a bit wet.” he continued on, his toes wiggling into the bedding as he leaned back against the headboard. He heard Patton sigh blissfully, and he felt a swell of pride. “What about you?” He asked.

“I’m wearing those panties you like.” Hearing that, Roman mentally pictured how the other looked when he had seen him wear them. The image had him groan quietly, which in turn had Patton inhale sharply. Or maybe it was more like a gasp? “You like that sweetie?” Patton went on to ask, his voice dropping even more. “Knowing I’m wearing your favorite panites?”

“Yeah.” Roman answered before switching sides to hold the phone with. The knowledge had caused things to stir for him. “Yeah I like that a lot.”

“Good.” Patton purred out, and Roman could hear a faint rustling in the background. “What would you do if you were here to see?” Oh what a question that was. Roman took a moment to think, his eyes slipping closed as he played the scene out in his mind.

“I’d part your thighs apart so I could get a better look.” He began, picturing out those actions. “Then I’d brush my fingers over the pattern. Feel the lace.” A shaky breath came out on the other end of the phone, and Roman felt emboldened to continue. “Then I’d rub you through the panties, cup my hand over your cock and play with it until it’s nice and hard.” A moan this time came through and he could hear rustling again. “Are you doing it baby?” he asked, pretty sure he knew the answer, but wanting to hear it all the same.

“Yes.” Patton breathed out, before letting out another moan. “What will you do once I’m hard?” Oh, what wouldn’t Roman do? Biting his lip, he opened his eyes and looked down to see he was starting to sport a tent beneath the towel. Reaching down, he gripped himself through it and groaned quietly.

“Once I got you good and hard,” he began, palming himself slowly, “I’ll lean down and suck you through them, like last time.” A whine. Patton whined, and it went straight to his cock. “Yeah I knew you’d like that. I’ll suck until you can’t stand it and then I’ll pull away and help slip you out of them.” He squeezed himself more firmly, bucking into his hand as he spoke. He was sure Patton could hear how turned on he was in his voice.

“And after that?” Patton asked, his voice high as he gasped. Roman wished he could see what he looked like. He was sure the sight was breathtaking.

“After,” he groaned out, taking a moment to picture the next scene, “After, I’d wrap my hand around your cock and squeeze it.” He moved the towel as he spoke, exposing himself to the air and doing the same thing he described. “Then I’d rub my thumb over the head, get it wet with your precome.” As he did it to himself, he let out a moan as his toes curled. “Go nice and slow to tease you.”

Patton whimpered out, and when Roman listened closely, he could hear the faint sounds of his boyfriend jerking himself off. He sound caused more heat to pool in his groin, making him move a little faster. “What would you do about that darling?” He asked, licking his lips. It took a moment before the other answered, clearly lost in touching himself and trying to catch his breath.

“I’d spread my legs for you and beg you to open me up.” Was his answer and Roman made a strangled sound. “Want your fingers in me, working me open at the same speed as your hand.” Oh that was doubt right unfair. With a shaky breath, Roman moved his hand faster.

“You got it sweetie. I’ll open you up nice and slow.” He promised, panting into the receiver. “Tease you until you fall apart.” He could hear it better now, the sounds of Patton pleasuring himself. He wasn’t sure if Patton was only jerking off, or if he had Roman on speaker phone and was fingering himself too. Both were appealing images that had him bucking into his fist.

“Oh yes! Yes please!” Patton begged, moaning loudly. “Need you in me! And then after, wanna be in you.” Roman moaned at that, his eyes closing once more as he pictured it. “Go all night making love.” It sounded like a marvelous time. And he wanted it. Wanted it so badly.

“Oh my stars yes!” he agreed, pumping faster. He pulled the phone back a bit and hit speaker before setting it on the pillow next to him. Then his free hand reached down to play with his balls. “Wanna do that. Wanna take you nice and hard, come inside your pretty ass before pulling out to ride you.” Another moan rang out and Roman couldn’t tell who it came from. “Bounce on your cock until you come in me, filling me up to the brim-”

“Ro~” Patton cried just as Roman moaned out the other’s name, coming over his chest and hand. He pumped himself through it, milking out all he was worth. When he was finally spent, he panted out before turning towards the phone.

“Patton?” he asked, his chest rising and falling heavily.

“I’m here.” the other responded, he sounded just as out of breath.

“How was it?” he asked, reaching for his towel to wipe the mess up.

“Amazing!” Roman grinned as he heard, pleased that he was able to keep up with Patton’s enthusiasm and bring to life his fantasy.

“Then we’ll definitely should do this again sometime.”

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 24, 2019. _Royality._
> 
> **Note:** I would absolutely love to hear what you think. ;]


End file.
